Luke
'''Luke Morning Light Fenn '''is an aasimar bard who specializes in negotiating with others. Appearance Luke is 5'7 and weighs 140 lbs. He has large golden eyes due to his aasimar heritage, and golden hair in a short ponytail. Due to his soft face and slim body, not everyone can initially tell whether he is a skinny boy or a flat-chested girl. He likes to wear well-made clothes in which he can plausibly belong in most situations; he has a tendency to preen, which doesn't help the whole "what gender is this person anyway" thing. He tends to smile politely and look at people with wide, trusting eyes; how much of this is affected is unclear. He has a pretty voice, in speech and in song. Personality He tends to be very polite and diplomatic. Luke is slow to anger and, even when angry, will usually attempt to talk things out. He usually carries himself in as nonthreatening a manner as possible, and prefers peaceful negotiation of any situation. He can be threatening if pushed to it, but even that is somewhat hampered by his restrained demeanor. He rarely talks about himself, preferring to learn about others' histories and motivations. It is clear that he is devoted to his cause and probably willing to make significant sacrifices for it, but he does have a conscience and he tries hard to keep anyone who has shown him kindness from harm. He is also very sheltered, and tends not to believe in or think about the more horrible aspects of the world if he can possibly deny them. Luke enjoys collecting friends; while he is himself fairly moral, he holds a "live and let live" attitude towards others as long as they aren't doing anything too heinous or hurting his friends directly. He knows he cannot redeem most evil creatures, but his ability to get others to do what he wants does sometimes allow him to cause others to do good for his sake, and that's enough for him. He is fairly affectionate as a friend, though he restrains those tendencies around anyone who would be annoyed at him. He attempts to befriend nearly everyone he meets, but is significantly more restrained in his love life, as he does not wish to break anyone's heart. Abilities Luke can negotiate with others extremely well; almost anything that speaks his language can be convinced at the very least not to attack him, and probably to be his friend as well. If necessary, he is also a skillful liar and fairly capable at discerning others' lies. As a bard, he can inspire others and sometimes affect his enemies with his song (accompanied by a plink-plink-plink on the lute), as well as casting a small number of spells. His bard training also gives him knowledge on some esoteric subjects, and he is skilled at gathering information from the nearby populace. Due to his heritage, he has a mild resistance to some elements and can see in the dark or, once a day, cast daylight. Weaknesses Luke is extremely bad at traditional combat. There's a reason he tries to talk everything out -- otherwise, he's jabbing futilely at people with a dagger, probably missing most of the time, and a single good hit could probably kill him. Because of his lean build, he is easily overrun. He is also not particularly strong, meaning he can carry very little. In fact, his adventuring possessions alone are heavy enough that he keeps most of them in a separate backpack which he sets by his feet before doing any skilled work where the weight might be a hindrance. His curiosity has also proved a liability; it led him to experiment with the Dimension Door and Mirror of True Seeing in the Hall of Many Things, where he reached three sanity points. In his current state he remains fairly paranoid, and not the best at rational thinking, requiring the help of others to compensate for the crazy. History Luke was born in Malvont, the son of a cleric of Pelor. As he was brought up among children of clerics of different religions, he developed a very open-minded attitude about others. He had nominal training as a bard, but is mostly self-taught, and at some point befriended disenfranchised people of Baldur in an adventuring party, from whom he gained Graxian sympathies. After leaving that group, he has been traveling around, making friends in the hopes that one day, he will hold enough sway to help this cause. Having heard of the Hall of Many Things since childhood, he decided upon meeting someone else heading there to join the group and see what is inside, as it would probably make an awesome song. In Eon Luke followed Lyle Tosscobble the 471st into the Hall of Many Things in search of a good story. He successfully solved the "tears without tea" puzzle, among other accomplishments, but picked up three Sanity Points in the Dimension Door room: the first from staring into infinity when he opened the dimension door, the second from seeing infinity again when he looked at the dimension door through a Mirror of True Seeing, and the third when he saw the face of Olidamarra by looking at a Mask of Olidamarra through the same mirror. His paranoia was briefly exacerbated by a Mask of Tiamat, which he wore for an entire night before Kalera removed it. The slave cleric Kalera repeatedly saved his life, and the two survived the Hall together and left to buy her freedom and seek treatment for his sanity. Relationships Kalera is Luke's girlfriend and, in his current state, possibly the only person he trusts. Kalera repeatedly helped Luke in the Hall, and in return he warned her about the mirror which had driven him insane, though the warning did not become relevant because he possessed the only mirror of true seeing available. The two left the Hall together. Kalera is one of the only people whom Luke allows to call him by his aasimar name, Morning Light. Lyle Tosscobble the 471st was Luke's friend; Luke helped him find the neogi and the Hall of Many Things. Lyle distrusted Luke after his sanity was damaged; the last they saw of each other, Lyle was leaving and Luke was lying on a cot being fed bacon. Apple the Slaad was fairly friendly to Luke in the Hall, at one point saving his life with a scroll of Cure Minor Wounds. The two are on friendly terms. Tiemp Hiss was the final member of the adventuring party in the Hall of Many Things. His impulsive use of Enslave cost the party a level each, but after that he was fairly rational and helpful. Luke has a general dislike of slaveowners, especially ones involved in the enslavement of his girlfriend, but got along with Tiemp until he left the main Prime Material Plane, after which they have yet to meet again. External Links None yet. Category:Player Characters Category:Malvont People